


Ukulungiselela

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302
Kudos: 1





	Ukulungiselela

Kwakulungiselelwe idili elikhulu lokwamukela izihambeli zomshado. Kubonakala sengathi kunokudonselana okungapheli kokudla kwasolwandle, futhi iTirion yayijabulisa abanye bephathi ngezinganekwane zokuthi amaDragons ayevame kanjani ukudoba emanzini azungeze iTarth lapho iSummerhall eyayiseduze yayiyindlu yobumnandi yaseTargaryen. Phakathi kwamahora amathathu enhlanzi kanye nokubuka kukaCersei okunobutha nokungakholelwa, uJaime uthole ukuthi wayengenasifiso sokudla. Yize eyisivakashi sokuhlonishwa, waphumela ngaphandle wehla waya olwandle. Wayengangabazi ukuthi wayezoseshwa kungekudala kunokuba athi kamuva, kepha okwamanje umoya wakhona ebusuku wawungumuthi odingeka kakhulu. Izinkanyezi zazikhanya phansi kepha zazibonakala zibanda futhi zikude. INkosi uSelwyn Tarth kwakuyi-Evenstar, isihloko esihle esingase sithi ngelinye ilanga sidlule kuye. Kanye neNkosi yeDwala futhi mhlawumbe nobukhosi bakho.

Ukuphela kwento ayefanele ayenze ukushada nomuntu ongatheni.

Wayengakaze alindele ukushada. Wayeqonde kudala ukuthi wayengeke ashade noCersei futhi wayesenqume ngaleso sikhathi ukuthi wayengeke azibophe komunye umuntu. Isikhathi sonke sokunakwa kwezintokazi ezinhle nezazelwe zazingakaze zimsuse eceleni kwakhe. Kodwa-ke nangu, wayesondele ekushadweni nowesifazane owayegqoka amabhuleki futhi okungenani ayengamasentimitha amabili noma amade kunaye.

Amazinyo, izinwele zotshani, amabala nemisipha kanye nenkulumo eshisayo… akekho noyedwa owamlinga kokuncane. Bekade kude ukuthi ajike futhi abuyele emkhunjini ngaleyo ntambama lapho uBrienne ephakamise amehlo akhe kuye futhi wambona ngamehlo akhe. Okungenani babehlaza okwesibhakabhaka njengolwandle oluzungezile, amehlo amangalisayo. Amehlo ahlolwe.

Ukumbheka ngakunye kwalawo mehlo kwamtshela ukuthi akasamfuni njengoba emfuna.

Stupid wench. Umubi kunehhashi lami, ungcono kakhulu kunabalimi abancane abazinekela ukudla kwakhe, futhi ashade nendlalifa yeLinye leZindlu ezinhle kakhulu emhlabeni, futhi ucabile, wacabanga kanjalo. Wakhothama, wakhipha idwala esihlabathini, waliphonsa olwandle.

Kungenzeka kube yinhlekisa ukube bekungeyona isigwebo sempilo yonke.

"Uzama ukuminza wena?" Izwi elihlaseliwe likaTyrion lehla laya kuye belibangise esigodlweni esisagubha. "Impela isimo asisihle kangako."

UJaime akazange aphendule. UTirion wazulazula waya kuye, ethatha indlela yakhe ngokucophelela esihlabathini. Bema ngakuye eceleni becabanga uMnyama weTarth athule okomzuzwana.

"Ntombazane ampofu," kusho uTirion ekugcineni. "Yize azi ukuthi lokhu kukhulu kangakanani. Akaze abuze mibuzo miningi, kepha kubukeka sengathi useziphonsa esigxotsheni."

"Ntombazane Mpofu?" UJaime wahleka usulu.

"Ngumbono wami oqotho ukuthi uthola isivumelwano esingcono kakhulu kunaye," kuphendula umfowabo. "Kungenzeka ngabe ngiyazana nale ntokazi amahora ambalwa, kodwa ngikwazi ngempilo yakho, futhi angiqiniseki ukuthi ikufanele lokho esezokuthola."

"Muhle njengebhere futhi uzenzela umdlandla. Knight."

"Kufanele ngicabange ukuthi lokho kuzoba yinduduzo. Okungenani uzoba nakho lokho eningakwenza ngakho. Ungaxoxa ngezinkemba nangezimpi nanoma yini eningayithanda. UTirion wamdubula ngamehlo angenayo. "Awusoze waba nowesifazane omfunayo, sobabili siyakwazi lokho. Kodwa awudingi ngisho nokuhlala noBrienne waseTarth. Myeke lapha, ngizojabula kakhulu ngakho."

"Ngingabaza ukuthi ubaba uzongidedela lapha kuze kufike ingane esiswini sakhe. Futhi ngubani owaziyo ukuthi yini enye ayicebile," kuphendula uJaime ngenhlaka.

"Yebo," umfowabo wavuma kabi. "Lokhu bekungqondo yami nakho."

Kwaphinde kwaba nokuthula phakathi kwabo, uTrion ke wanika uJaime ifosholo elincanyana. "Ngithunywe ukuzokulanda edilini. Kepha ungakhathazeki mfowethu, ngiyaqiniseka ukuthi kuzophela maduze. Abashadikazi abajabule badinga ukuphumula kwabo ngaphambi kosuku olukhulu kusasa."

"Kwesinye isikhathi ngiyakuzonda," kusho uJaime kancane, yize abesevele efulathela ebheke esigodlweni.

"Unamahloni, ngihlala ngiyanithanda kakhulu," kuphendula uTirion, futhi bahleka kanyekanye lapho bewela esihlabathini.


End file.
